The McCord's
by coultharddd
Summary: one shot - random drabble


**Another one-shot. It's not a long one it was just something I wanted to do for a bit of fun! So I was given 5 random sentences and somehow had to make it all fit together in one stroy. The sentences were: **

_Please join me in the serene beauty of the fish toile_t..._I thought this would be easier._..._'It's official, we built it!_'..._Spank me harder_ ..._I'll take that as a yes_

**The McCord's **

"Mom dad look, we did it" Jason shouted excitedly as his parents came through the front door. Henry has gone to meet Elizabeth after work this evening and bring her home. Elizabeth had been at work for three days straight dealing with another world crisis, one which had unfortunately resulted in the death of American lives. As soon as Henry received the news he knew he had to bring her home and protect her. She was exhausted but the look of excitement in her son's face caused her to have a burst of adrenaline

'Did what?' She laughed being pulled by the hand of Jason into the kitchen where all her children stood. She looked around and gasped in amazement

'Oh you guys' she felt her eyes fill up as Henry snaked an arm around her waist. Elizabeth had been nagging Henry for weeks to re-paint the kitchen. She had come to find it dull and dingy in there and she was fed up of it; She had spoken to Henry about how the kitchen walls held so much information, how they often provided safe place to hold the secrets and conversations of the McCord family and the state department. She had recently felt the dark walls were not sufficient enough she wanted the room light and airy.

Henry had been putting it off using 'I have to work' as an excuse however deep down it was because he truly hated painting. Henry promised her that when she felt out to France in a week's time He would paint it then ready for her return. But the little McCord's of the house had other ideas. So the last few days the McCord's pulled together and did just that; painted the kitchen exactly how their mother wanted it. They would do anything for the most important women in all their lives. They had used the last three days whilst Elizabeth was at state to do it, so she had a nice warm welcoming surprise when she returned home.

'Yeah I thought this would be easier but it turns out it's really difficult to paint neatly' Alison rolled her eyes as she came to hold her mom close.

'Honestly you guys thank you' Elizabeth now had tears running down her face, she was overwhelmed with everything, but her kids showing kindness like this was heartfelt.

'Aww mom' they laughed and embraced her in a family hug. Squeezing her children tight she closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She inhaled the intoxicating smell of her children; she kissed all of their heads softly and stepped back.

'Thank you, thank you all so much, I love you all so much' she spoke trying not to cry again

'You even got the new bookshelf I was looking at' she was amazed by their work

'yes and..'it's offical...we built it' Jason mocked presenting her with the flat pack instructions which during a silly moment all the McCord kids signed to claim it as their own piece of artwork

'You three' she laughed, holding the paperclose.

'Well you deserve nice things mom, you work so hard' Stevie explain and pulled her brother and sister towards the stairs

'Goodnight, we love you' they echoed leaving Mr & Mrs McCord alone

Elizabeth turned to Henry and stepped closer into his embrace, her heart melted, she had the most wonderful family and the man to thank was stood right in front of her.

'Thank-you Henry'

'It wasn't me babe, it was actually all Jason's idea' he wrapped his arms around his beautiful wife and held her close.

'Our kids are wonderful Henry, we did a good job' she smiled

'We did alright I suppose' he mocked and she pulled back swatting him on the chest softly.

'Sooooo, now the kitchen is painted, how do you feel about joining me on that trip to France?' Elizabeth had a glint in her eyes, one Henry could never resist

'Hmmm for croissants and French kisses, I think I can manage that' he whispered seductively

'Maybe you might consider joining me in the serene beauty of the fish toilet' Elizabeth laughed at Henry's expression

'No no no I am sorry babe but I can't go under water' Henry protested

'Oh come on Henry it's not that bad'

'Babe I am sorry but I cannot go under water and swim with the fish, it's not for me. I would do anything and everything for you but I cannot swim in a fish toilet' Henry stressed causing Elizabeth to burst out laughing at this little boy facial expression.

'Ok ok; but you know, If you did decide to do it then... well I might just let you, shall we say... spank me harder' she whispered huskily swaying her hips to entice him in. Henry almost groaned in pleasure right in that instance

'Don't do that too me' he walked toward her feeling his trousers tighten and stood a few inches from her face, her bum backed up onto the kitchen table.

'I am not doing anything' she teased

'Babe' he groaned, the sexual tension rising between them

'So do we have a deal?' She winked, biting her lip, feeling her core pulse. Henry didn't respond with words instead he pushed himself on her kissing her deeply and placing her on the kitchen table.

'I'll take that as a yes' she moaned letting the pleasure of her husband touching her run through her body.


End file.
